1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a production method of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for further shrinking of memory cells, resistance-change semiconductor memory devices have been proposed in which variable resistive elements are used for memory cells. A phase-change memory element that a resistance value changed depending on the crystalline/amorphous state change of a chalcogenide compound, an MRAM element that uses changes in resistance due to a tunnel magnetoresistance effect, a polymer ferroelectric RAM (PFRAM) memory element that has a resistive element formed from a conductive polymer, an ReRAM element that induces changes in resistance by applying electrical pulses, etc. are known as the variable resistive elements.
In the case of the semiconductor memory devices with the use of the variable resistive elements, semiconductor memory devices can be achieved which are large in capacity and small in chip size, because the size per memory cell can be reduced, and additionally, because the memory cell array can be three-dimensionally structured.